


Thrust

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prose<br/>Response to 100-word romantic challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrust

/thrust/   
  


spread wantonly across dark sheets, blue eyes wide and dilated, puffs of air, unnecessary but uncontrollable, brushing across kiss-swollen lips,   
  


/thrust/   
  


fingers tangled in white-blond hair, yanking back and holding captive, exposing the pale column of flesh and dark blue vein beneath sweat-slicked skin,   
  


/thrust/   
  


blunt teeth scraping, biting deep, causing a howl to reverberate in the cold, damp crypt,   
  


/thrust/   
  


moving with full strokes, slowly pulling out and driving in hard, slap of flesh against flesh,   
  


/thrust/   
  


fingers digging into muscle, faster, faster, snug body grasping, fire building hotter and hotter until life explodes with one final   
  


/thrust/

 

 

**End**


End file.
